You Won't See Me
by Jeremy Hillary Boob
Summary: I can see you. I know why you are here. You are here for me. But, do you think you'll ever find me? Ha. Foolish human.


**Hello and welcome to my fic! This is a translation of one of my fics in Spanish, more accurately chapter 1 of my fic 'The Beatles' One-Shot Collection', but it's also a kind of experiment to see if I could write a Fanfiction in English, since it's not my mother tongue. So I'd like to apologice in advance for any bad English you may find in it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, which belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri, or the song You Won't See Me. I think it's Sony who have The Beatles' copyrights.**

* * *

Foolish human.

You've come here, to my jungle, to my territories, along with your assistant. You've used a clearing to establish yourself, where you have set your tent and put all your instruments and equipment. I see you everyday wandering off, walking long hours through the jungle, making your way with your machetes there where the trees prevent you from going further; returning to your campsite hopeless and exhausted, not having obtained what you've come for and the reason why you dragged her to the jungle with you. I know what you are looking for: me.

You haven't even come to see a pokémon, not even one after spending five days in the species richest part of the planet. And do you know why? Because we all flee from you. Because chaos unleashes every time a so-called scientific expedition like yours arrives at the forest. You don't come to investigate something. Each time an expetition arrives, it leaves with no new and previously unknown data, but with lots of strange pokémon caught in cages and ready to be sold in the black market.

None of us, me included, want you near.

But you know what? You're not only a great fool, but also great fun. You should have seen your face when I changed the sugar for salt and made you salt your chocolate, or when I hid your cooking tools inside a nesting Serperior's nest, which you later decided to leave behind. But the best bit was when I pretended to be your assistant and spent the whole afternoon making as if I was ordering your equipment while I put them in places completely different from the ones I told you. I could hardy supress a laugh while I was doing it,and only after you discovered what had been going on did I burst laughing, such a long time that I almost drowned in my own laughter. Never, despite having spent many days playing with the youngs, had I laughed so much.

You are looking for me. Who else? Nobody would ever come to the thick jungle of Guyana if it weren't for me; not even a naturalist, since here live the same species as in the rest of the rainforest. The sole difference between Guyana and the Amazonia is that I've only been spotted here; or so you think. The truth is that I have been seen by every tribe and all throughout the forest, but only reports of those sightings within this country have reached you. Why, I don't know; but so it is.

You can sense my presence. You know I'm near you, even if you have never seen my true form. Howver, you've had physical contact with me, even if just because you thought I was your assistant and you were trying to attract my attention; and that is much more than what you expected. Never would you have imagined that you would touch what you came looking for, though I was in a different form from my own.

Do you think you'll ever find me? Well, now that's a stupid question. Of course you do. You wouldn't be here if you weren't completely convinced that you'll success, or at least that it is very likely. You would not have spent such a lot of money, or obtained it from your government, to return home empty-handed. But you haven't got the complete certainty of finding me. If you had it, you would not have brought so many machines, radars and other things which I don't even know what they are or what are they made for. However, they will not help you get to me. I know because I 'played' a while with them while I was pretending to be your assistant.

You want to see me. No; you would not be happy with something so simple. It would not be enough for you to have such a reward, to know that I do exist, that I'm not just an ilusion. You would not be satisfied just with irrefutable proof of the pureness of your heart. You want to catch me. What I don't know about you, as I respect humans' minds even if it puts me at risk, is why you wish to deprive me of my freedom.

You are doing this to become famous, aren't you? You want to put me in a cage, drugged so that I cannot use my psychic powers to flee, and go around cities and villages exhibiting me and earning money at the expense of the expectation that our species arises in you. No; that's not what you look for. You seem too much a science man for that. Maybe what you wish is just the fame that the discovery of our species would give you. I bet you'd be glad to accept honours and awards, money and banquets, in your honor. And, whatever your wish is, I play a central role in it.

Your heart is completely corrupted, human. Maybe you haven't realised; but I, who can sense the pureness or impureness of human intentions, have. Your soul is as black as the night, as the fur on the back of a Houndoom, as your world's future if you don't stop polluting it. Your heart is completely dominated by your greed, your pride and your desires for fame and recognition. You want to show that you are the best and to solve your life, and all that involves me being held captive inside a cage. And, from what I've seen, you won't stop at anything to achive your purposes.

But the worst of it is that, deep down in your heart, you are not like that. You were once an innocent boy with a pure heart who considered his pokémon as your friends. But that is over now. You have become completely corrupted. You have let yourself be seduced by a life of riches and glory that only exist in your mind. You have almost no chance to go back to the way from which you have gone astray; and you'll never find happiness if you don't.

Have you ever heard of the Mew legend, human? Yes, I'm sure you have, as you humans, like us pokémon, tell it to our youngs: only those who have a pure heart can harbour the hope of seeing one of us. Only those who always act with no deceitfulness nor hidden intentions, without spite or pride; who always share what they have no matter how little; who always tell the truth; who always care more for other people than for themselves; who love without exigences or jealousy and who would be glad to give their lives for their loved ones; only those can hope that they might be rewarded with the vission of one of the few members of our species.

Well, human. Have you already understood why you have embarked yourself on a sterile and fruitless search? Do you still believe that you'll get to see me; and, if by any chance you did, to capture and exhibit me like a circus freak?

Ha. Foolish human.

You won't see me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! How was it?**

**I'm thinking of translating some more One-shots, but I still don't know. It will depend on how well this one does, as well as how much free time I have and some other factors. What do you think? Would you like to see more of them?**

**So, thank you again and until next time.**


End file.
